


Roommates

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: (yes u read that right), AU, Gen, Henry and Walter are roomates, I partially blame RP for this, Warnings to change when I actually have some more written, and I don't even rp any SH4 characters other than the apartment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry hit the jackpot on a good roommate when Walter Sullivan moved into room 302 with him. No drugs, weird hobbies, or tendency to lock him out.<br/>Then the chains appeared, and he wont talk about who George is.<br/>"...what the hell?"<br/>(A silent hill 4 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Sly about Walter and SH4 and then this happened.  
> Oops  
> (I blame them and their DUMB PERFECT CULTPOPES)

As far as roommates went, Henry would have to say that Walter was not the worst one he’d had. Compared to the computer guy who would lock Henry out of the apartment on a daily basis, or the guy who was selling drugs and storing them in his dark room, Walter was a cakewalk to deal with.

Even if Henry had to start wearing earplugs because of Walters nightmares, but that was an allowance he didn’t mind.

Between him and Walter, they made sure that the rent was always paid on time and that there was food in the fridge, their combined incomes of Walters two jobs as a stock worker at the local grocery at night and as a sales clerk at the nearby alethic store and Henry’s commission work keeping the pair of them afloat.

So when Henry woke up after another head splitting migraine, only to find chains stretched across the doorway, he was a little mystified.

‘This…didn’t seem like something Walter would do’, he thought as he scratched his head, ‘Even if he was trying to play a practical joke on me.’ After a minute, he sighed, before turning and walking down the hallway.

He may as while ask Walter what was going on before he started taking them down.

With a yawn, he knocked on Walter’s door. “Hey, Walter. Are you awake in there? I gotta question for you.” After a minute, Henry could hear shuffling around, before Walter pulled open the door.

“Henry, what is it? This is my first actual day off in months. I was kinda hoping to still be asleep at…10.” Walter asked, blurry eyed and still wearing his night uniform.

“Uh, sorry. Did you notice anything weird about the door when you came in this morning?” Henry asked, actually a little sorry that he’d woken Walter. He was amazed that Walter could manage two full time jobs. “Listen, it might be better if you just come and see for yourself.”

“Anything weird? No, nothing weird…Well, my key stuck in the lock, but other than that it looked pretty normal…” Walter trailed off, send one last longing look towards his room, before sighing and following Henry out to the living room.

“The fuck is that. Did you think I did that?” Walter asked, once he saw the door, turning to Henry, who only shrugged.

“I don’t know. You were the last one around this morning, so I thought maybe…” he trailed off, shrugging again. “It don’t know.”

Walter shook his head, baffled, and reached out to touch the chains that littered the doorway. “Shit. Have you tried to open the door yet?” When Henry shook his head, Walter reached out and gave the chains a tug.

Nothing.

He then reached for the door knob, but it wouldn’t move at all. Walter backed up, heading to the phone, and Henry looked through the peephole, hoping to see the prankster outside, laughing at their expense.

No one, or no one that Henry could see.

“The phone’s not working!” Walter called from inside Henry’s room, a little worried. “Was there anyone out there?”

“…No, no one. Are you sure the phone’s not working? I’m pretty sure we paid the bill on time.”

Walter emerged from the bedroom, shaking his head. “It’s dead. I can’t even get a dial tone. I tried a few numbers, but…” he shrugged, and yawned.

“Right…” Henry took a look around the room, before sighing. “Well, looks like we’re locked in. You go back to sleep, you look dead on your feet, and I’ll... I don’t know, knock on Eileen’s wall and hope she’s home. Or see if I can get someone’s attention out the window.”

Walter nodded, clearly happy to go back to sleep, before he returned a few minutes later. “Wait…what do we do if we can’t get out tomorrow? I’ve got a full day tomorrow! I can’t just not show up for work!”

Henry shrugged. “We’ll figure something out. Besides, I don’t think you’ve missed work once since you moved in, so they…shouldn’t be that angry.”

Walter didn’t seemed all that convinced, but retreated to his room, shutting the door behind him.

“...Right,” Henry took another step forwards, to look at the chains, but didn’t touch them. They felt off, even more that the fact that they were stuck on his door, and he got the feeling that touching them would be a bad idea. “What now…”

Looking around the door, he couldn’t see any traces of the bolts being screwed into the wall, no sawdust or drywall plaster on the wall or the floor. Walter had given the chains quite a tug, so he couldn’t see that they were stuck on with glue or anything. They appeared to have literally materialized.

With a sigh, Henry turned to the windows, feeling the familiar tick of a growing migraine. This door thing sure hadn’t helped any. Approaching them, he looked outside, down at the courtyard and across to the other tenants. He waved his arms for a bit, trying to mime that they needed help, but even the people who looked up at him didn’t seem to notice. Eventually, he decided to abandon that plan, and started knocking on his living room wall, hoping that Eileen was home.

Their neighbor Eileen was a recent college graduate, and she seemed friendly. Neither Walter nor Henry had had a chance to really speak to her, besides quick greetings in the halls before someone went to work, but she always seemed pleasant and friendly.

“Eileen?!” Henry hissed at the wall, hoping that she could hear him. He didn’t know for sure if she was using that room as her bedroom, but he did know that the back room was the biggest, and that it was up again their neighbor’s living room.

But, there was no reply, and Henry turned and slumped down onto the couch. His head was really starting to ache, and he could see fuzzy lines around the edges of his vision. With a sign, he climbed to his feet, wrote a note to Walter, in case he was up before Henry, grabbed the Tylenol bottle and a glass of water, before retreating into his bedroom.

Maybe they’d be gone in the morning?

\--

They weren’t

Walter had discovered that when he’d gotten up to get ready for work, and he had promptly woken Henry up. The two of them searched for a way to get out, to get someone’s attention for a good hour, before they both gave up. They were stuck, and after Walter had tried the phone for the hundredth time, Henry went back to sleep. His head was still pounding, like there was something in their trying to break out.

He’d slept for another day, vivid nightmares of a man, a room much like his that he didn’t recognize, a specter pulling itself through the wall, attacking him. Finally, with a choked scream because it was Walter that had the nightmares, not Henry, he shot up in bed.  
Running a hand through his hair, he could feel how wild it was, and looking down, he realized he’d fallen asleep in the previous day’s clothing. As he rubbed sleep from his eyes, he could hear Walter in the shower across the hall.

‘Maybe he’s found a way out?’ he thought as he dry swallowed two pills before leaving the room. It didn’t appear to be the case when Henry entered the living room though, the door still chained and locked, the windows stuck shut, and the fridge emptier than the day before.

There was one thing that was new, some writing on the door.

‘Don’t leave- George R.’

“…George? Do we know anyone named George?” Henry wondered, before he heard a loud crash and a yelp from Walter. “…You okay?” he yelled down the hall, simply assuming that his roommate had fallen in the shower.

“The fuck was that Henry?” Walter yelled back, shutting off the shower. “Where you throwing shit at the windows now or something?”

“Ah, no… I thought you fell. What was that noise then?” Henry replied, a little confused. If it wasn’t Walter falling in the shower, then what was it?

“I don’t know, that’s why I was asking you.” Walter said, sounding more grumpy than usual. Henry supposed it had to do with the fact that Walter was annoyed that he had to miss work.

And because they were trapped in the apartment, but that was obvious.

“Well, I’ll look around out here, see if anything’s fallen over?” Henry offered, looking around him but seeing no culprit. It couldn’t have come from his room, because that was where he was when he heard the noise…

“…Uh, never mind. I found what caused that noise Henry. Just…give me a minute.” Walter sounded a little off, and Henry waited for him to finish in the bathroom, before heading towards the door. Walter let him inside after a moment, and they both stared.

“That’s a hole. In the wall.” Henry wasn’t quite sure what to think. Shouldn’t they be looking into the pipes and plumbing? Or their neighbors living room?  
“Yes it is. One that wasn’t here when I got into the shower.” There was a pipe hanging out of the concrete, and Walter reached out and touched it. He jumped back when it fell to the floor, obviously very weakened by the sudden removal of the wall.

Henry reached down and picked it up, shaking his head. “…that’s no good.”

Walter snorted. “Yeah. We’ll never get that damage deposit back, huh?”

The two of them chuckled, and Henry waved the pipe. “Maybe we can get out through the hole? Or knock down the door with this? And besides, I think Frank would forgive us, seeing as we’ve been locked in for a couple of days.”

Walter shook his head. “I doubt this pipe will do anything. I broke a chair trying to break the windows, and this dinky thing isn’t going to do anything against those chains. Look at how rusty this is. And I guess you could always apologize with a picture of Silent Hill and I could bribe him with some golf clubs…”

The chains. Right. Henry sighed. If only they had bolt cutters stashed away. But why would a photographer and stock boy need bolt cutters? They weren’t anything like Henry’s last roommate in the other apartment, who’d been caught stealing copper from building sites.

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Do you know anyone named George? George R…Someone wrote ‘don’t leave- George R’ on the door between 4 am and now.” Henry watched as Walter’s face drained of colour a little, but said nothing when he shook his head. He must know a different George then.

“Nah, don’t know anyone who goes by that name…Anyways, you really think we should go through this? What if we end up in the basement, having fallen three stories?” Walter said, and Henry ignored how uncomfortable he seemed. If his roommate didn’t want to talk about it, then that was fine.

“We’d be out of the apartment then.” Henry replied, before stepping forwards and sticking his hand inside. “I…don’t think this’ll lead up to the pipes though. There’s no way the walls would be this thick here…”

They stared for a moment, before jumping a little when the sound of someone…crying started to leak from the hole, like they were hearing an echo.

“Someone’s stuck in there?” Walter said, shaking his head a little before starting to climb inside.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Henry asked, not sure if Walter could hear him at all, as he was mostly inside the hole already. As his roommates feet disappeared into the darkness, Henry shook his head and followed after.

This was not a good idea…but at least they’d be out of the apartment.


End file.
